Camp
by Graceful Crisis
Summary: AU. Sora is sent to a concentration camp in Germany. Life there gets a lot easier when he meets Riku, the officer in charge. And soon Sora finds himself dreaming of the man every night. RikuxSora.


A/N: Dear reader, this story contains explicit mansex, and other topics you may find offensive, such as concentration camps and violence. Do NOT read this if you can't handle it.

Aside from all that this is a plot I've been toying with a lot in my head. I'm not a native english speaker so please keep that in mind as you read. There may also be some lack of historical information. Please enjoy.

**Camp**

The clear image of a star embroidered night-sky came into view. It was partly covered by big ominous skies. There wasn't time to draw in the view, because Sora Daniels was brutally pushed against the wooden walls of the train, a man had shoved his mud-covered boot against Sora's backside.

He might have said something to the man, had the train not been stuffed claustrophobically, to the point were the dirty wood-walls might burst any moment. They were lucky to be sitting down.

Sora clenched up against the wall and gazed out of the window. They were driving fast through the landscape, but the semi-motionless clouds and stars held his attention. He hadn't had a single moment of peace since he'd been forced to leave his family.

He leaned his head against the walls, and tried not to breath through his nose - people that were cramped together on this little space _reeked_. He tried closing his eyes and tried not to think about the sudden separation from his family, and the hard work he'd been sentenced to for the many months to come. It didn't take long before he drifted into sleep.

Sora was brutally awakened when water was spluiced through the open windows, it cascaded down on his still form, until he coughing and shaking got up on his knees. "What the..!"

The man sleeping next to Sora yanked himself up from the floor by leaning on the smaller boy's shoulders. "We're here," he informed. Sora frowned and got up himself. His neck was stiff and he couldn't feel his left arm. They still had a long way to walk.

* * *

"You are here in order to work, any rule-breaking will result in severe penalty," an officer walked up and down the lines of prisoners. Every head hung low, every back bent.

"You work from dawn to sunset, every third day you will be allowed a shower. You will know be divided into groups by the officer in charge," the man straightened his uniform with a displeased movement, he nodded in direction of two uniformed men whom quickly begun on the task at hand.

Each and every prisoner was examined, and divided into groups: elderly, women, children and men.

The officer reached Sora, he eyed him suspiciously and then asked, "how old are you?"

Had this man though Sora belonged in the children-group? He might be quite small for his age, but his spiky hair compensated for lack in height. Sora frowned, "I'm 17, sir." He certainly didn't want to make an enemy of the man – even if he was being terribly rude.

Sora was pointed in the direction of one of the groups. They were told to take a bath in a large grey building; the group walked down a couple of stairs and reached an underground leveled room. The room was poorly lit, but Sora still noticed a big open door leading to the showers. He shyly stripped off his clothes, since everyone else was doing it, it didn't seem like a big deal, and he was tired of being dirty and smelly.

Sora positioned himself under one of the showerheads. There was no tap? How was he supposed to turn the water on?

A couple of cold minutes passed. People were getting uncomfortable, allarmed at the long wait. Someone breathed heavily next to Sora in the dark room. When would they turn the water on..

Then it began, like ice issyls, the water splashed over his naked body. He scrubbed his arms, legs and scalp. Then he let someone else get to the shower and exited into the first room. He was shivering from the cold as he reached his pile of stuff. Or what he though was his pile of clothes.

Someone had replaced his old clothes with some moss-green peasant pants and shirt. He frowned and got into the clothes, wondering subtly if he'd confused his own pile of stuff with someone elses. But apperantly everyones belongings had been changed into generic moss-green clothes.

He absolutely hated it there.

* * *

"Number 467! You're on shoe duty," Sora was pulled up from his breakfast, a very watery porridge and some bread. He followed the guard without a complaint; his sore body had soon learned that not following orders would earn him a nice beating. He wasn't hungry anyway.

They walk outside and then into a shed that had been turned into a shoe-workshop. He hadn't been on shoe-duty before today. The past week he'd been stuck in the kitchen, preparing horrible cheap meals, learning how the food originated didn't help on his appetite or lack thereof.

"This guy will teach you how it's done," the guard said and made room for Sora beside a blonde-haired kid with huge blue eyes.

"I'm 227," the boy said, he barely looked up from the shoe he was finishing.

"I'm Sora," Sora said annoyed. This caused the boy to look up from the work, he nodded in acceptance. "I'm Roxas then," he said. The he showed Sora how the needle was threaded and which leather to use on which part of the shoes they were making.

Sora was a quick learner. Not as skilled as Roxas, but he still managed to almost keep up with the speed of the workers at his and Roxas' table.

"New boy, you're making a mess of that shoe," the calm silkly voice that suddenly sounded next to Sora send shivers down his spine. He turned his head, looking into a pair of aquamarine eyes.

The man before him looked absurdly beatiful. His expression was harsh but with an underlined kindness beneath it. He had long hair silvery-white hair that loosely was tied behind his head. "It's my first day.." Sora muttered, his breath was stuck in the back of his troath.

"I know, that was kind of why I addressed you as "new boy"", Sora recieved a lifted brow from the man who was apparently in charge of the shoe-making group. Sora frowned inwardly, he would not be mocked by this man. He grabbed the leather with his left hand and quickly and skillfully stuck the needle through the material. The only problem – it didn't go through.

He could feel heat in his cheeks, and he pressed the needle harder through the shoe in the making. Nothing happened. He barely glanced at the man next to him and yanked the needle harder down.

"Watch out or else you're going to.."

Too late, the needle went right through the leather and into the hand that was holding the shoe. Sora shrieked and sucked on his hand, the rusty taste made him feel dizzy.

The guard laughed.

"You're certainly doing it wrong, here, let me show you," the man stepped over the bench and seated himself next to Sora. He turned his head and gazed into Sora's blue eyes, waiting. Sora's breath hitched. He bit down onto his hand, still in his mouth, and looked down. The man's piercing gaze felt weird, not uncomfortable, just weird.

"The shoe please," it dawned on Sora that the man had merely been waiting for the tools. He blushed shyly and showed the items into the officer's hands. It only took the man a brief second to skillfully guide the needle through the leather. Up and down, up and down. Sora gaped. He made it seem so easy.

"See, the trick is where you hold your fingers. Spread the fabric over your hand like this," then he flashed Sora a smile and got up. His uniform had gotten slightly rustled, but he didn't seem to care. He continued walking down through the aisles of working tables.

"Who is he?" Sora whispered, he tried to sound cheery and brief, when he in reality felt the urgent need to know exactly who the guard was.

"That's Riku. He is the only one who doesn't treat us like crap, but.." Roxas slid his tongue over his lips and tugged a blonde lock of hair behind his ear before he continued, "he's one of the top people here. He's got a whole quarter to himself, loads of rooms. He's the one who communicates directly to the top and issues orders."

Sora looked over the bended heads of occupied prisoners and looked directly at the officer a couple of rows away. Riku flickered his eyes his way and their gaze met a split second. Sora could feel something warm in the pit of his stomach, like everything suddenly made sense. Why he'd been send to this godforsaken place, why his body ached to the point where he could hardly bear it.. He fluttered his lashes and lowered his eyes. He stared at the shoe in his hands. His own messy stings next to Riku's perfect work, it made him frown. Just a little.

* * *

The next couple of days he was on shoe-duty. He didn't miss cooking in the camp's filthy kitchen, but he didn't care much for the needle wounds on his hands though.

What he did like about shoe duty was the way Riku would check on him. Examine the shoes, compliment or mock him as he improved. The way Riku would flicker his ponytail over his shoulder, the way a soft nearly invisible smile would graze his lips when he walked through the doors in the morning, or replaced another guard.

"Hey, Roxas, do you think they'll ever have enough shoes?" Sora sighed.

"Shoes gets worn pretty quickly," Roxas replied, "especially when they're this poorly crafted," Roxas mocked Sora by holding up the shoe he'd just finished. Sora stuck his tongue out at the other boy. He was after all doing his best.

"Aaaww!" Sora stuck himself again, the needle went right into his thumb, "I can't believe this keeps happening!"

"That's because you're unexplainably clumsy," Riku said with a sneer, he grabbed Sora's hand and pressed hard on each side of his thumb. A dribble of blood ran down his finger.

"That hurts, you know!" Sora tried pulling his hand back, but Riku was much stronger than him. Sora could feel the heat radiating from Riku's body and he indistinctly moved closer. It was kind of cold.

Sora tried to pull his hand away again, but Riku placed his other hand on Sora's shoulder. His foreside was pressed hotly into Sora's back to hold him in place. The pain the boy felt in his finger was nothing compared to the heat that rushed through his body. He could feel Riku's breath on his cheek.

"The blood flow disinfects the wound," Riku replied. He dropped Sora's hand like a hot potato and turned away from the brunette.

That night Sora couldn't sleep, sleeping hadn't been a problem since he got there, because of the hard labor he provided through the day, and every night he'd been too exhausted to lay and think.

This night however, was different. He'd been lying with his back against the wall, and somehow he imagined the cold wall to be Riku's warm body against his back as he pressed his thumb. Sora stuck the sore thumb into his mouth and bit down. Yes, that was the exact pain he'd felt.

He felt himself growing hard in his loose pants. He closed his eyes and imagined once again how Riku would stand right behind him, breathing calmly into his ear. He imagined Riku's face, frowning slightly because Sora had stuck himself once again with the needle.

The sensation of the hurting thumb and the wall against his back suddenly made him painfully hard. He slid one hand into his pants and the other fingered with his nipple.

There were people sleeping right next to him so he really shouldn't. But if he was quit about it they wouldn't wake up.

He fastened his grip around his loin and began pumping. He imagined Riku's long beautiful fingers wrapped around his manhood. Squeezing and pumping. He bit down on his lip and tried not to moan. He couldn't remember when he'd last done anything like this.

Riku would be painfully slow about it. He would take his time. Sora slowed down. Riku would fondle with his nipple and make it erect and sore. Sora touched his nipple again, squeezing it a little.

Sora pressed his back against the wall; he bit down on his sheet and felt his own juices splutter into his hand and stomach.

He breathed heavily into the sheet with closed eyes. His groin was spent and went limb in his hand. Then he fell asleep.

The next day he was assigned to kitchen duty.

* * *

A week passed and he saw nothing of Riku, except for his appearances in Sora's wet dreams. Sora wondered if the reason he found Riku so attractive was the fact that everyone else in the camp went days without a bath, and somehow you could see the hardship wear them down. Riku on the other hand was always utterly respectable and livid. Sora should hate him for allowing the camp to exist, but he simply couldn't.

"467! Follow me," Sora flinched away as a guard grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the vegetables he'd been preparing. "352 – You finish up," the guard told the boy next to Sora who sent Sora a sour look as he was pulled away.

Sora wanted to ask where they were headed, but held his tongue. They arrived at a big building and went inside. The guard equipped Sora with a broom, and a bucket with water.

"You'll clean this building from now on. Orders from the top," the guard told him, and then he left. Leaving Sora with the bucket and broom in hand slightly confused. Not wanting to anger anyone Sora began to scrub the floor. He made his way through several rooms and ended up in a single person bedroom, that put his own sleeping quarters to shame.

Sora wondered why he was even required to clean, the place was practically spotless when he got in.

The sound of a slammed door rung through the building. Sora looked up, startled, from the task at hand. He heard heavy military boots walking down the hall. The boy could feel his heart beat faster through his chest. The anticipation of the heavy boot sounds and the guessing who they belonged to made his head spin.

It felt like he was an intruder, like he hadn't been asked to clean and had just snuck into the building.

"I thought you might be here," Riku appeared in the doorway. He was carrying a mug of warm liquid, Sora could see the steam rise from the cup. Riku moved a finger across a tables surface, inspected it for duts, and then sent Sora an approving nod.

"You were the right one for this task after all," He smirked at the boy and Sora looked back, dazzled, "It's pleasing to see that you handle cleaning better than you handle a needle."

"Thank you, sir," Sora replied. He straigthened up, but Riku was still significantly taller than him.

"Jeez, don't be so formal with me," Riku sighed and pulled a chair out, he positioned himself on it with a crossed leg. Sora wondered if he was supposed to keep cleaning the room, or if Riku wanted him to take a seat, but that would be weird. That would almost feel like they were equals.

Sora mentally slapped himself for thinking something like that. Just because Riku was a fancy commander and partly a leader of the camp it didn't make him worth more than everyone else. But right now, standing across from the fair perplexion and the aquamarine eyes it sure felt like Riku was worth more than any other man in the camp.

"I brought you this," Riku told him, he directed towards the mug he'd brought. Sora wrinkled his nose, he shouldn't be allowed to something like that. "Come on, it's not posionous. It's just cacao."

"I shouldn't be allowed something like that," Sora spoke his toughts aloud. The cup was shoved into his hands. "Sir.. I can't.."

"Then finish cleaning the room. You can accept it as a sort of payment for your services, Sora"

"Why would you call me that?" Sora stuttered.

"What, do you prefer 467?"

That of course wasn't the case. Sora was ashamed of the nametag around his neck that said that exact number. But how in the world would Riku know his given name?

"No.. It's just that.."

"We have journals of everyone staying in the camp. Camp-number, given name, age, gender, etc" Riku answered the question he had only thought in his head.

"Thank you, sir," Sora smiled broadly and finished cleaning the room. He was encouraged to take a seat in front of the older guard. Sora sipped the cacao, it had cooled slightly while he'd been cleaning, but never the less it tasted terrific. This was not something that origined from the low-budget kitchen Sora had spent several days working in.

"Why are you here, Sora?" the name lingered on Riku's lips. Like he'd tasted something sweet, it send heat waves through the boy's body.

"Shoplifting," he replied, and sipped the drink. The chokolate tasted sweet in his mouth. He wondered if a whole chokolate bar had been heated to provide him with the fantastic drink.

"That seems like a rather hard sentence then," Riku crossed his arms and studied Sora carefully.

"Several times," Sora finished, he'd had 3 smaller siblings, and his mother had been alone. They had been so poor that Sora had been forced to steal in order to survive. Luckily his family could live on the money they had now that his mother didn't have to bother feeding her oldest son. "I'm also jewish," he added with a shrug.

"I see.." Riku seemed lost in thought for a moment. His lips were pursed. "Tell me about your family then," he seemed sincerely interested, and Sora didn't mind talking.

* * *

Over the next weeks Sora would work in the building, which he discovereed was Riku's private quarters, cleaning and fixing things that were broken. Riku would excuse himself from guarding the shoe-workshop, and appear around noon, carrying a mug filled with warm chokolate, or some food. Sometimes they talked and sometime they just sat in silence and ate.

Sora especially enjoyed sitting in a living-room sort of when they ate. It had the nicest decoration and the high windows sent cascades of light across the floor. There was also a small statue of a man riding a horse, it was made of porcelain and stood on a table near the windows. Sora enjoyed watching the little man on the horse, it looked awfully expensive so he never touched it, except for when he cleaned it for dust, and even then he was painfully careful.

It happened a cloudy day. Sora had just gotten off cleaning and was headed across the courtyard, past the many different buildings. He had to hurry to make it for rollcalls. Suddenly he heard a harsh yell, at first he thought it was directed at him, but he saw a boy getting pulled around by his colar.

"That'll teach you to steal from the kitchen!" The guard who firmly held the boy's colar shouted.

"Please, I just took some bread for my friend. He's sick in bed today!" the boy replied with a whimper. He was dropped on the ground and kicked by a heavy military boot right on the ribs. He made a strangled noise and curled into a ball.

"Hey! Stop!" Sora yelled, but someone had grabbed his arm and held him in place.

"Don't interfere. Otherwise you'll be punished as well," Roxas muttered beside him. Pain was written across his face, almost like he felt every kick. But he didn't flinch, he didn't yell or try to stop it. He simply grabed Sora's wrist and pulled him away from the scene.

"You're really lucky, you know that?" Roxas said as they walked.

"I know.." Sora whispered. Suddenly it hit him how unfair it was to the rest of the prisoners, that he alone was receiving special treatment. Completely unfair.

* * *

"How long have you been here?"

Sora counted his fingers. Then he shook his head. He couldn't remember.

"Four months," Riku informed him, "never mind I asked. I remember the first time I saw you making a mess of those shoes," Sora pouted and received a hearty laugh.

Sora stood up and brushed his pants for crumbs. Riku had brought him some delicious bread and honey that day.

"You look awfully skinny, have you been eating proberly..?" Riku suddenly asked. The clothes most of the camp population wore, were so loose that you couldn't see the skinny bodies underneath. But Riku had noticed Sora's weight loss. He barely ate anything but what Riku brought him.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Sora flashed him a goofy smile, Riku really shouldn't care about him, especially when there were others at the camp that looked much worse than him. Riku wasn't fooled by his smile and grabbed him by the wrist.

It felt weird to feel Riku's hand on his skin. He'd never touched him before when they alone, except for casual finger brushing when he'd hand Sora something.

"Get in front of me so I can look on you," Riku said huskly, he pulled Sora in front him, he was still sitting down with Sora standing in front as he placed a knee on each side of the boy's thighs. "Stand still, he ordered."

Sora didn't dare to move. Heat was slowly collection in the bottom of his stomach, and his head was spinning. "Lift you shirt," he was told.

Sora slipped his shirt over his chest so that his front was visible, all the way up to his pink nipples.

"I thought so.." Riku mutted. He ran his fingers gently down Sora's upper body, and placed his hands on the brunette's hips. He sighed. "You need to eat more.." Riku fluttered his eyes up and met Sora's hazy gaze. He held Sora's eyes in his own, then he placed a steady hand on the younger's chest. Sora was certain that Riku would feel the rapid beat of his hard, his breath was stuck in his throat and he felt his palms grow sweaty.

Riku cleared his throat. "I gotta get back," he informed and got up from the chair. "Tomorrow I'll bring you some extra food."

"Thanks."

* * *

The next day Sora was cleaning the living room in Riku's quarters. He glanced at the big clock on the wall, Riku normally arrived at 3, Just twenty minutes to go. Sora smiled faintly, while he swept the floor. Compared to his first weeks the recent had almost seemed like a fairytale. Except for.. a lot of details, actually.

Sora fell. He'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed his foot getting caught in the carpet. Sora desperately reached out to catch himself from falling flat on his face, he caught the expensive-looking porcelain statue and knocked it on the floor. It shattered with a loud bang.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no_. Sora's eyes widened in despair when he saw what he'd done. He tried to scoop the pieces if broken procelain into his hands, but the shards cut him, and he started bleeding.

He felt hot stingy tears on his cheeks. The ran down his chin and drippled on his chest. The sound of his heavy hitched breathing filled the room.

"You cut yourself.." the shards were removed from his hands and dropped on the floor. Riku was kneeling next to him, and with a piece of cloth he dried the blood off his fingers.

"T..the statue," Sora stuttered. He wished he could collect the pieces and somehow fix them.

"It doesn't matter, Sora," Riku whispered. He wrapped the cloth around Sora's injured hand. But it did matter. It did matter because Sora suddenly saw the boy's face in his head, the boy that had been openly beaten in the courtyard because he'd taken some extra bread.

He saw Roxas in his head, worn out from the hard labout, awfully skinny and pale, telling him he was lucky as if he wasn't aware of how spoiled he was with the simple task of cleaning, and benefits of Riku's company and food and cacao.

"No, you have to punish me," Sora sobbed, "it was expensive wasn't it? I should have been more careful. I should have.." Sora cried openly into his hands, "you have to punish me.. You need to hit me.." he whispered.

Riku's features turned harsh, he pulled Sora up from the floor. "Place your hands on the table," Riku sneered, and watched as Sora grabbed the edges of the table with his back to the other man. The boy was shaking slightly.

Riku took three quick steps toward Sora, he placed his hands on Sora's hips and leaned over the boy's back.

"I won't hurt you," Riku whispered huskly, "but you will be punished." He ran his hands over the boy's body. Toyed with the edge of the green shirt, and slipped his fingers under Sora's shirt. Sora felt the warm hands on his shaky and cold flanks. It sent heat rushing through his body and collecting in his neither religions.

Riku took a deep breath and smelled the boy's fragrence. He scoops closer to the boy, so that his front and Sora's back connected. Sora seems so much smaller, his height and his body-structure. Riku slipped his hand to Sora's front side and carresed his chest. He felt indcredibly soft and vulnerable.

He didn't want it to be this way. But watching the boy almost begging for it..

Riku's hands caressed Sora's entire foreside, Sora shuddered under his touch. Stroking the soft skin, his nipple, his navel, then he reached the boy's waistband, toyed with it, and moved his hand up again in the same pattern. Riku nestled his hand into Sora's messy spiky hair and shakes the boy's head softly.

Sora spread his lips and moaned softly. This wasn't punishment, it felt incredible. Riku could feel his loin growing painfully hard in his tight pants. He feels Sora up through the fabric of his clothes and breathes warm air into his ear. He wants to whisper something meaningful, that the boy has captivated him, but under the disguise that this is in fact punishment, he pulls Sora's pants down.

Slowly he feels the soft, warm buttocks, he presses his clothed groin against the boy's ass and leaned in. "Lift it," he ordered harshly, and Sora lifted his ass higher, it pressed harder against Riku's erection.

"Lick my fingers," Riku told him, he pressed two fingers against Sora's soft lips and into the hot wet mouth. Sora twirled his tongue around the two fingers; Riku removed them and slid them into Sora's tight hole. They boy gasped and squirmed.

"Keep your hands on the table," Riku ordered, he felt the soft buttock and squeeshed. He scissored his fingers and stretched the boy, who gasped breathily beneath him. Riku kissed Sora's neck softly, he licked the soft skin lovingly as he inserted a third finger.

Sora felt strong hands grab his throbbing cock, and moaned softly. It had been begging to be touched. And the friction and pleasure distracted the feeling of fingers shoved into his tight hole. He wanted to tell Riku how wonderful it felt, but it wouldn't be in place. This was mere punishment, and he should absolutely not be enjoying it to the extent that he was.

Riku couldn't resist any longer, he removed his fingers and slipped his pulsing manhood out of his pants. Riku moaned hoarsely as he penetrated the younger boy. Sora cried loudly, it felt like his insides were burning, or that he'd be ripped apart.

Riku pounded into the silky tightness. He was losing himself to the blistering heat and the climax he could feel was slowly building.

"Move with me," Riku said, it didn't sound like an order, more like a plea. Sora shoved his hips backwards and impaled himself deeper on Riku's groin.

Sora came first, with Riku's fingers wrapped around his manhood. Riku pounded into the boy's warmth another minute, then he came as well and collapsed on top of Sora with heavy and warm breaths.

Riku pulled himself out, and straightened his clothes. Sora looked amazing sprawled on the table, covered in glistening sweat and juices.

"May I get up, sir?" Sora asked hoarsely, his hands were still holding the table edge tightly.

"Yes, Sora.. You can get your clothes on," Riku whispered softly. The gravity of what he'd done hit him hard on as he watched Sora slowly straighten up. He could see his own juices dribble down Sora's legs, and the way the boy moved, it was obvious to anyone that he was in pain. He felt a strong feeling of guilt rush through him.

"Sora," he grabbed Sora's shirt from the floor in helped the boy into it, "I'm sorry for doing that to you."

Sora shook his head and pulled his pants up his thigh. "I broke something expensive," Sora reasoned. Riku grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his strong gaze.

"I still shouldn't have done that," Riku whispered, he touched Sora's cheek with his thumb. He had grown unbelievably fond of the boy, since the first day he'd seen him sitting in the workshop had he been under the boy's spell. The incredibly huge sky-blue eyes, the messy hair and the soft lips were in his dreams every night.

"Please kiss me," Sora plead, he took hold of Riku's grey uniform and shut his eyes tight.

"What?" Riku stared at the boy in shock; he placed both hands on Sora's shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. It slowly dawned on Riku. He lifted Sora's hurt hand up to his lips and kissed it, and then he moved in and kissed each of Sora's cheeks. He moved his mouth slightly and met Sora's wonderful pink lips underneath his.

He probed his tongue against Sora's lips and received a muffled moan. Sora opened his mouth and felt Riku's soft tongue slip into his cavern. The kiss sent shockwaves shooting through his body and he reached up to touch Riku's face. His entire body was worn after the sex, but the inconceivable emotions still surfaced as sweaty hands, shaking limps and a spinning head.

"Sora, I need to tell you something," Riku broke the kiss. They sat down on the chairs facing each other. "I'm going to move to a mansion my family owns in Berlin, they've replaced me with a commander who isn't as easy-going as I."

"What does that mean..?" Sora's voice was barely audible, "you can't leave. You just can't.."

"I've requested I'd buy an errand boy from the camp and take him with me. And it went through," Riku smiled. He ran his fingers over Sora's stunned face, and into the brunette's hair.

"I'm going to take you with me. That is, if you don't mind?" Riku's face split into a huge smile as he told the news.

"R..Rik – I mean, sir.. I.." Sora's entire face blushed scarlet, and he looked down on his hands on his lap.

"I want you to call me Riku, when we're alone," Sora's eyes sparkled with joy, he nodded.

* * *

The guilt he'd felt was still present, but for once he was going to think about himself instead of everyone else first. Except for Riku of course, he'd do everything to please him, and whenever they were alone he'd have his labor returned ten folds. Life for once wasn't bad. It was wonderful.

A/N: I enjoyed writing this a lot, and I hope the ending wasn't too horrible. The entire story was kind of rushed, as I couldn't concentrate on homework of any kind. I also didn't beta, so I suspect that I might switch a little between past and present, because parts of the story were translated from something else I wrote in present. Sorry about that! Please be kind and leave a review.


End file.
